


Mon Amour

by chessy_is_confused



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Modern AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessy_is_confused/pseuds/chessy_is_confused
Summary: Peggy Schuyler is overlooked by everybody. Her family, and her friends. (that is if she had friends) But when she and her sisters meet a group of boys Marquis de Lafayette takes an unusual interest in her. He quickly befriends her and Peggy for once is content. But as friendship blossoms into something more in the midst of their own revolution, they find that love isn't as easy as it sound. (MODERN AU)





	1. The Schuyler Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Fanfiction here! But just a few things before you start.
> 
> Number One: This is a Leggy fic in a modern day au. Leggy as in the Hamilton between Lafayette and Peggy (Margaret) Schuyler.
> 
> Number Two: Angelica and Eliza are beautiful and perfect cinnamon buns, to pure for this world. They are not this mean or rude in the play or (most likely) in the real world.
> 
> Number Three: Peggy has quite a few similarities to her real life description. In real life she was often described as badass, sarcastic, beautiful, and captivating. Such represented in her story of her house being raided and her sneaking around to save a baby. So I know she doesn't get a lot of show time but she is friggin awesome.
> 
> With that said, ENJOY!

Peggy Schuyler trailed behind her older sisters, Eliza and Angelica as they talked chatted about inside jokes. They didn't pay any attention to their yellow clad sister who tried to input her opinion though out their conversation.

Peggy sighed and fell a meter behind the two girls and looked at the sky. She gazed at the swirling colors of the setting sun and frowned. She tapped Angelica on the shoulder and the girl turned with an annoyed expression on her face.

"What?" Angelica asked sharply.

"Daddy said to be home by sundown." The younger sister stated and Angelica smirked.

"Daddy doesn't need to know." She replied.

"Well Daddy said not to go downtown!" Peggy spluttered, pointing to the street they were on. Eliza sighed and patted Peggy on the head.

"Like we said, you're free to go!" Eliza said. Then, the two sisters turned back to each other and began talking from where they were, as they put it, so rudely interrupted.

Peggy frowned again and redid her ponytail. She was so used to this manner of conversation from her sisters she didn't even try and bite back a harsh comment. She focused her mind on her surroundings instead.

They had reached downtown at this point. The Schuyler sisters came from a very wealthy family, and lived in a borderline mansion. Downtown was closer to a wilder, poorer point of town, where the Schuylers weren't welcome. Peggy was more worried about them getting mugged, or worse, rather than finding some new "friends," as Eliza put it. But Peggy didn't get a say in these things.

"Excuse me miss, I know it's not funny," A man walked up to the girls, with a sly grin on his face. "But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money." Angelica scoffed and looked away.

"Burr you disgust me." She sneered and the man laughed.

"Ah so you've discussed me. I'm a trust fund, baby you can trust me!"

"Angelica you know this creep?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah. Aaron Burr." She explained. "He goes to the same college as us. He's in student counsel." Seeing Eliza disgusted face Angelica smiled, "Don't worry. He's more of the reasonable one of them."

"Oh of us?" Came a voice and several people walked into view. Peggy stood on her toes to see who.

"Yeah. Of you." Angelica said dryly. The boys looked among themselves.

"Who is this?" Grunted a tough looking boy with a beanie. Burr began to introduce them, but the sisters interrupted him.

"Angelica."

"Eliza."

"And Peggy!" The youngest squeaked before the conversation could move on and forget her. Again. The group looked surprised at the sudden voice but didn't make anything new of it.

The boy with the beanie introduced himself as Hercules Mulligan. The freckled cheerful man was John Laurens.

"I'm Alexander Hamilton." Came from the youngest of the group. A boy with peach fuzz and greasy hair. "And there's a million things I haven't done. But just you wait." He added. Angelica made a small noise from the back of her throat. Peggy rolled her eyes. She knew Alexander and she didn't think Angelica

The last man smiled and stepped forward.

"Je m'appelle Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. I'm an exchange student." He smirked in a heavy french accent and went back to his friends.

"That's quite the name you have there." Remarked Angelica. Aaron explained: "We call him Lafayette."

"Or French Fry." Piped up Alexander who was met with a slap upside the head by French Fry himself.

"So Burr's being keeping these chicks from us?" Hercules joked and Eliza giggled.

"Since we have been so rudely deprived of your presence," John shot a mock glare at Aaron who watched with amused eyes. "How about all of us go to lunch tomorrow? 12:30?"

Eliza looked at Angelica who shurgged.

"I think-" Peggy started but Angelica cut her off.

"If you're friends with Burr, how bad can you be?" Burr gave a dry laugh.

"Oh my god you have no idea."

"Does that mean we'll see you all tomorrow?" Alexander inquired and Eliza flashed a toothy grin.

"See you then!”


	2. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and the gang meets up for a cup of tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All speech in these '- -' is a translation from french.
> 
> EX: "-Hi I'm Jessi-"

Peggy woke with a start the next morning via water bucket thrown all over her. Angelica stood in the doorway, empty bucket in hand, frowning.

"Whoa! What the heck?" Peggy cried as she wiped water from her face.

"You forgot to set your stupid alarm again," Her sister growled, "We have lunch with the boys in an hour and I want to make a good impression."

"Does it really matter if I'm there or not?" Groaned Peggy.

"It wouldn't have if you didn't make such a point to be included in the conversation yesterday." Fumed the girl.

"Well thanks for using the water because now I have to do my hair and make us late!" Angelica's eyes narrowed and she made an angry noise from the back of her throat before stomping out, calling for Eliza.

Peggy sighed and stood up to stretch. She took a quick look at her refection in her mirror and sighed. The sisters had gotten home very late last night, so Peggy had fallen right asleep without taking her makeup off. To make matters worse, her father had been reading the newspaper in the entry hall when they'd gotten home so the girls had to sneak into their respective bedrooms, Peggy's way of entry had involved a tree and it was evident in the twigs that were stuck in her, now wet hair. Peggy inwardly sighed. It would be a lot of work to do.

Lunch had just been what Peggy had predicted. The waiter had forgotten her order and she didn't get food. It was pointless to make conversation because she got over shadowed every time. Not all the time by her sisters though. Sometimes Alex would get excited and talk over everyone. He may've been the smallest but he was five feet of pure rage.

"Let's get ice cream!" Hercules suggested and he was met by a chorus of agreements.

"Um, actually I'm lactose intolerant." Peggy called out from the back of the crowd. It was the first time the entire meeting that no one had interrupted her.

"That's nice. Now where's the nearest ice cream parlor?" Eliza's brushing off of Peggy's comment was the last straw. Annoyance was replaced by white hot rage, but Peggy didn't speak a word. She simply turned and stalked off in the opposite direction. No one followed her or commented on her disappearance.

'Typical.' She thought. 'Just typical.' She'd been walking for about five minutes, her anger burning out slowly, when she heard her name being called. The short girl swiveled on her heel and looked in confusion.

Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette was jogging to catch up with her.

"My god, for someone so small, you walk so fast!" He panted once he caught up to her.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment." The man grinned and stuck out a hand.

"Je m'appelle Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette." He said and held out a hand. Peggy shook it and laughed.

"I know who you are. We met yesterday. Remember? French Fry?"

"Ah yes. Please, call me Lafayette. You sisters don't allow you to talk very much, do they not?" Peggy cracked a grin.

"No. You don't talk very much in general." She joked and Lafayette's eyes crinkled, they way she noticed they did when he smiled.

"Non. My english, it is not the best."

"Well I'll have you know I'm quite fluent in french." The foreigner looked stunned.

"-You speak french?-"

"-No. I'm awful. What on earth are you saying?-" Peggy retorted and Lafayette's laughed. Really hard.

"For a girl who doesn't get to speak, you are very funny." He chuckled. But his face took on a more serious tone and he looked at her questionably.

"Why did you leave?"

"Oh it's nothing. Just wasn't feeling the best." Peggy brushed it off with a bright smile but the frenchman persisted.

"You seem fine right now."

"Well I was getting fresh air. It clears my head."

"We dined outside. That was fresh air." Peggy sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Okay fine. I'll tell you." Lafayette looked at her expectantly, with eyes that reminded her of a cat, waiting for it to be fed.

"The truth is," Peggy looked away. "I'm sick of Angelica and Eliza always overlooking be and being horrible. I can't say anything, make any friends, join any clubs, being I'm a Schuyler sister. I have to be joined at the hip with Angelica and Eliza. I'm always just 'and Peggy!'." Lafayette frowned,

"It is understandable. And perceivable." He smiled. "But now I know you speak french. And we can all sorts of conversations." Lafayette held out his arms.

"Shall we?" He asked in mock politeness and Peggy giggled. She latched into his arm and together they walked back to his friends. Angelica frowned but said nothing.

"Hey Lafayette, where'd you go?" Asked Aaron when the pair arrived.

"I was just talking to Peggy." Burr shrugged and went back to his ice cream. Peggy sat down across from her new friend and looked at the menu. Just as she had thought. There was nothing she could have with her allergy.

"-So you really can't eat anything?-" Lafayette's french broke her thoughts.

"-I can if I want to vomit.-" Quipped Peggy and Lafayette's eyes crinkled.

"Okay, what?" Lafayette turned to look at the rest or his friends, all looking confused.

"Don't worry. It's just my language." Lafayette explained and Alex groaned, "All that time I spent teaching you english! Wasted!"

"-I think your english is wonderful already.-" The youngest Schuyler sister remarked.

"Thank you mon ami."

"Christ, are we going to have two french fries around all the time?" Aaron Burr complained.

"What do you mean, around all the time?" Eliza asked innocently.

"Assuming we didn't scare you lovely ladies away." John winked but both of the eldest Schuyler sister's eyes drifted to Alex.

"You didn't scare us at all." Angelica murmured in a dreamy tone.

Lafayette and Peggy shared a look. This would end up in tears.

"Peggy." The girl looked up to see Eliza standing in her doorway. She had a strange look on her face.

"I need to talk to you." Peggy's face lit up at these words. Her sisters often confided in her, probably because she had no one to tell, but it was the only positive attention Peggy got, so she embraced it. Peggy knew her sister would be rude after this, but at the moment, Peggy didn't care.

"I'm coming." The youngest sister tossed down her book and skipped to Eliza.

"Peggy!" Angelica stood before both of them, "I need to talk to you." Eliza narrowed her eyes. Peggy inwardly sighed, Angelica would bicker with Eliza before snatching her off and Eliza would be mad at Peggy for some reason.

"Well I asked first." Eliza snapped and Angelica seemed shocked. Eliza was never the one to steal the spotlight. Eliza took her sisters shutdown as a chance and whisked Peggy to her room.

"Are you listening?" Eliza asked with a grave look on her face. Peggy nodded.

“Always."


	3. Guys Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if collages have summer vacations or not. If they don't, then this collage is a friggin sick one and gives their students breaks. Also, I haven't played pool in years so I don't remember all the names to the equipment and while I'm writing this, I have no wifi so sorry about the vague descriptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if collages have summer vacations or not. If they don't, then this collage is a friggin sick one and gives their students breaks. Also, I haven't played pool in years so I don't remember all the names to the equipment and while I'm writing this, I have no wifi so sorry about the vague descriptions.

Lafayette bent over the pool table and took a shot. The white ball hit a yellow one and it fell into the holes on the sides of the game.

"Yes!" He celebrated, "Alex! I am one ball away from winning! Come here and finish this!" Alex looked up from his computer, his fingers still flying over the keys in a blur.

"One sec Laf. I'm doing the extra credit for Washington's class." John laughed,

"C'mon Alex! You always do the extra credit! It wouldn't hurt to set it aside for one night!" He wiggled his eyebrows, "Unless, of course, you want me to shoot for you."

Alex looked up from his work with a determined look set on his young face. He tossed his computer on the couch.

"The hell you are. I am not throwing away my shot." Alex picked up the sick and, effortlessly, hit the white ball. It hit about five balls which went into their respective holes.

"How," Hercules stammered in disbelief, "does he always win."

"Congratulations Alex. You literally defeated science." Aaron grouched from the other side of the room. He was the only one not playing.

"For like the thousandth time!" Lafayette exclaimed. Alex chuckled nervously at his friends outrage and easily changed the subject.

"So the Winters Ball is coming up. Any ideas of who you're taking?"

"It's summer. Why did someone name it the 'Winter Ball'?" Lafayette questioned, "You Americans. I swear."

"I think it's irony Laf." Aaron explained.

"I thought we could take the Schuyler sisters to the ball. We're all single." Hercules thought aloud.

"One problem, Herc. There's only two sisters." Countered John.

"Three." John looked at Lafayette in confusion,

"Three?" Lafayette confirmed and John laughed,

"Oh! You mean counting And Peggy." The boys chuckled. Now it was Lafayette's turn to be confused.

"And Peggy?"

"Oh you know. Just a little joke because the only thing she's said to us is, 'And Peggy' you know." Alex explained.

"No, she's said plenty of things!" 'Or at least tried to.' Lafayette mentally added.

"Well I'm thinking of taking Eliza." Alex interrupted.

"Eliza?" Hercules laughed, "And not Angelica? She'll make you the most popular boy in school!"

"Well Eliza is just… So…" Alex trailed off and started dreamily at nothing. The boys exchanged looks.

"I'm am agog! I am aghast! Is Alexander in love at last?" Teased Aaron.

Lafayette looked at John. The frenchman might have not been the best at english but he could pick up little signs. John had been openly bisexual for a while but not so open about about his crush on Alexander. John wore and pained expression and he bit his lip.

"It's another silly crush. We do not have time for love! It's a time of revolution!" Shouted Lafayette and Laurens gave him a grateful smile.

"You mean that whole 'freedom of the students' thing? You're still working on that?" Aaron asked in a dead tone.

"Non. I am not. As an exchange student, I can't afford to have trouble with the school. We're still deciding weather I come back next year or go to France." The reminder of the problem put a damper the light mood.

"Well I am." Alex declared, "Students shouldn't be so confined. Mr Washington supports me!" Aaron rolled his eyes and went back to his work.

"Alex what are we even working towards?"

"Freedom of the students!"

"Okay then..?"

"Burr, how's school for you anyways?" Hercules asked, changing the subject. Aaron's eyes lit up and he sat up straight.

"It's going great! I can't believe it's my last year! I'm so close to being a teacher. I hear next year a teacher's quitting and I might try and take his place. It'll be hard because it'll be my first year at teaching but I have a chance!" Lafayette tuned out the rest of his friend's monologue and focused on Alex's earlier comment.

'Did people really overlooks new friend that much?' He pondered, 'I thought she was overreacting but now I don't think she was.' For the next few minutes, Peggy occupied his mind, with thoughts of how others thought of her and maybe a few about her eyes.

"Earth to the french fry." John called as he waved a hand in front of Lafayette's face, "Ground control to Major Tom." Lafayette jerk upwards and he shook his head.

"Anyways, as I was saying. We couldn't possibly take both of them. Angelica's sure to play hard to get. Alex's got his eyes set on Eliza, and everyone's sure to flirt with them. Plus whoever heard of five guys taking two girls out without it ending in some sort of gang rape?"

"Three." Lafayette corrected tiredly.

"Whatever."

"I agree with Laurens. But what if we got him to go with one of us? And then we'd have four four?" Alex said in mock seriousness.

"Ah yes! The perfect plan constructed by our local genius, Alexander Hamilton! Oh! But alas and alack! I find I have fallen madly in love with my partner! Will my life ever be the same?" John pretended to swoon and Alex caught him, to a round of laughter and applause.

Lafayette was the only one who caught the slight blush on John's cheeks. He inwardly sighed remembering the interactions between the Schuyler sisters and Alex.

'How many people would fall in love with Alexander Hamilton?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of them including me


	4. Texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whoop whoop! New chapter! one thing, this chapter has more devolplement between her father and other members of the family so I wanted to say a few things.
> 
> Number One: Peggy's mother wasn't mentioned in the play at all so therefore she isn't a living of the family.
> 
> Number Two: Peggy doesn't have the same number of siblings she did in real life, just Angelica and Eliza.

Peggy sat across from Eliza who was raging over something Angelica had done.

"UH! She's so annoying!" Eliza ranted. Peggy had tuned out about an hour earlier. It was talks like these she hated. One sister raging against another. Her being torn apart over who was right. It usually was neither. For some reason, this time it was especially bad, given the fact Eliza had cut Angelica off earlier.

"Are you even listening to me? Hello? Earth to Margaret!" Eliza's annoying voice broke Peggy from her thoughts.

"Not you too! Get out!" Eliza shoved Peggy out of her room and slammed the door.

"Well that escalated quickly." Peggy said to herself.

"Hey daddy." Peggy beamed as she walked into her father's study and planted a kiss on his head.

"Do you want to play chess?" The girl held up a box of chess pieces and flashed a hopeful grin.

"I'm sorry pumpkin but I'm doing report cards. It's so close to the end of the school year and I'm extra busy. Maybe next time." He gave her a hug. "It's near summer for you too! Shouldn't you be doing homework?" His face took on a sly, joking, expression. "Getting ready to go to the Winters Ball with a boy?"

"Daddy!" Peggy squealed and blushed, despite the fact there was no boy in question.

"Or girl!" He held up his hands defensively. "I won't judge!" Peggy laughed and skipped out of the room.

After her mum died, Peggy and her father became extremely close and he was the only family member she had that bond with.

Peggy walked back to her room and started fondly at a picture of her family. Her mother, a beautiful woman with curves and wave brown hair to match her chocolate skin. Her hazel eyes had specks of blue in them that Peggy had always envied, and they had a kind soft look.

'Remember her before the crash?' Peggy's mind randomly said and Peggy froze.

Don't remember.

Don't think.

Don't remember.

Her body went ice cold before she noticed Angelica standing in her doorway. Peggy mustered a smiled and said hello. Angelica yelled at her. Peggy said sorry.

In moments like this, she felt her life was like a movie that she was watching. With a script and a line of movements she was required to do to stay in the film.

Peggy's body took over from her mind and her mind zoned out. Angelica went away after a while and Peggy set down the chest board. She flopped down on her bed when she felt a buzz from under her. Pulling her phone out from her short pocket Peggy looked at the screen.

Unknown Number: bonjour mon ami it's lafayette

Peggy smiled and banished all thoughts of her mother to focus on her new friend. She changed the ID and wrote back.

Peggy: How did you get my number?

Lafayette: i have my ways :)

Peggy: Lafayette

Lafayette: alex got ur number from eliza.

Peggy: It doesn't take much to get an answer from you, does it?

Lafayette: non but i can be very persuasive ;)

For the next hour they talked, testing the grounds. It turned out that Lafayette was very fond of emojis. And had horrible grammar, not that she could blame him. They joked about random things, even gave each other nicknames until Lafayette change the conversation.

French Fry: peg i have a question

Peggy: I have an answer.

French Fry: so the winter ball is soon

French Fry: would u and ur sisters want to go to the ball with me & the boys

Peggy: One second, let me ask. I'm down.

Peggy stood up from her bed and stretched. She trotted to Angelica's room. If Angelica said yes, or no, they would all go, or stay. Best to just ask her and knock out two birds with one stone.

"Angelica, I-" Peggy stopped when she saw Eliza sitting on the bed with her older sister. "Oh sorry I didn't realize I was interrupting something."

"Well you are." Snapped Angelica.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the Winters Ball with Laf and the others."

"What do you mean 'Laf and the others', Margaret?" Angelica asked at the same time Eliza had blurted out a hasty yes.

"I mean Laf, Aaron, Hercules, Alex and John." Peggy sighed, not taking note of Angelica's questioning eyebrows.

"We'll go."

"Wonderful." Peggy muttered sarcastically and picked up her phone.

Peggy: They're cool.

French Fry: :) see u soon pegs

Peggy smiled at the pet name.

"Who are you texting?" Angelica demanded and stormed over to Peggy to see who was on her phone.

"French fry? What the heck?" Her eyes widened, "Is that Gilbert?"

"Gilbert?" Peggy wrinkled her eyebrow in confusion.

"Lafayette. It's his real name." Angelica muttered.

"Oh my god. His real name is Gilbert? I am so holding this over his head." Peggy grinned and began typing furiously.

"No! When did you and Gilbert get so cozy?" Demanded the older sister.

"We're not cozy, Angelica." Peggy insisted softly. "We're friends." She didn't want to ruin the little bit of friendship she had left with the pink Schuyler sister but right now it was going down the drain.

The shrill voice of Eliza broke the argument, "Angelica! Can we get back to what we were talking about? I was about to apologize!" With one last glare Angelica stomped back to her sister and sat next to her.

'Thank you.' Peggy mouthed to Eliza before shuffling out.


	5. A Winter's Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm on a plane as I write this so there will be much less references, of not none, because I have no way to get to the lyrics. I've memorized most of them but still…

The music from the dance could be heard from outside, a street away. Peggy, being more introverted than extroverted, sighed.

'Why did I agree to this?' She thought. Angelica, looking like the graceful goddess she was, practically skipped along side her sisters. She'd picked out everyone's dresses, and despite her mistreatment of Peggy, the youngest sister couldn't deny Angelica had impeccable fashion taste.

The dress she had given Peggy was a soft yellow, that stopped at her knees. The was strapless and the skirt had light ruffles so it bunched out in an aesthetically pleasing way. The white, belt had a dark red rose, made of fabric sewn into it, and the dress came with a transparent cardigan, that ended in the middle of her back.

"Hurry up Peggy!" Angelica laughed as they neared the school.

"The boys will be waiting for us." Sighed Eliza, Peggy rolled her eyes at her obviously lovestruck sister. Angelica frowned as well but simply grabbed her younger sister's wrists and dragged them inside.

The music was loud and pounding. People danced, doing moves that were most likely inappropriate for the freshmen. But this was college, and the professors didn't care.

"Laf's over there…" Peggy trailed off when she turned and saw her sisters had already left. She ignored it and walked over to her friend, who was talking to a girl in a red dress.

"Hey Pegs!" Lafayette greeted, "This is Maria. We've been best friends since childhood."

"Hi!" The two girls shook hands, and Peggy took note of how similar they looked.

"So who are you with tonight?" Maria scoffed.

"Oh just my idiot of a boyfriend, James." She gesture with her free hand, because the other one was holding a red plastic cup with an unknown liquid inside, to a shaggy looking boy who was doing practically inappropriate things to another girl.

"Wow…"

"Yeah." Maria sighed. "And look what happens if I even look at another boy." The girl put an arm across Lafayette's shoulders in a friendly way, but, as if an alarm had gone off, James looked up and sent a warning glare at the group. Maria dropped her arm.

"Why do you stay with a guy like that?" Peggy mumbled but Lafayette quickly changed the subject.

"You look beautiful Peggy! As Maria tells me, I have an eye for fashion," He winked at his childhood friend who snorted into her drink. "and I could've done better."

"I can tell from the tie." Peggy retorted, gesturing to the green and purple tie Lafayette wore.

He tried to defend himself, "It's a beautiful tie!"

"Whatever you say frenchie." Teased Peggy.

"Thank you! I've been telling him that for so long! But he wears it to every single fancy thing he has to go to!" Maria jokingly exclaimed,

"I'll have you know it was my grandfather's. He was a man of great honor." Lafayette said in mock seriousness.

The exchange went on for several more minutes before the frenchman finally gave in.

"Okay, okay! Calm down mon amis! If you get any sassier I'll have to spilt you up! I'm already regretting introducing you two!" Lafayette grinned and laughed along with the girls.

"I haven't seen you on campus." Maria said suddenly, "How come?"

"I still live at home with my dad and sisters. The house is so close, it's cheaper to pay for new walking shoes than a dorm."

"What about your mum?" Questioned Maria obliviously. Peggy froze.

Don't remember.

Don't think.

Don't remember.

"She died a while ago…" Peggy mumbled. Maria's hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I didn't know." She cried and Lafayette laid a silent, but comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Nah it's fine." She flashed a wide grin. "I haven't seen you around either, what gives?"

"Oh." The old girl rolled her eyes. "I'm afraid we haven't been introduced properly. I'm Maria Reynolds, The School Slut." She sarcastically stuck out her hand and Peggy jokingly shook it.

"Nice to meet ya, Maria I'm Margaret Schuyler."

"I kinda have to sneak to classes, which is why you probably don't see me." Explained Maria,

"Well, so I can see you again, can I have your number so we can text?"

"That was rather smooth. Of course." The girls were writing their numbers on each other's wrists with a pen Maria had nicked from some drunk dude when Lafayette appeared.

"I got us some more drinks!" Peggy smiled gratefully and took one, thanking him in the process.

"Thank," Maria sipped her cup. "I just ran out, but when did you leave to get this."

"Eh." Laf shrugged, "Somewhere around Maria Reynolds, The School Slut."

"Jokes on her, that's her name in my contacts now." Peggy giggled. Maria rolled her eyes.

"Oh you little bit-" She stumbled when a wave of pink hit her. "Hey watch where you're going, you di-"

She was once again interrupted by none other than Angelica Schuyler.

"Peggy," Her face was drawn with stress, "We need to leave. Now."


	6. Satisfied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon: Hamliza!

Angelica pulled her sister into her room and slammed the door shut with a loud bang and flopped down on her bed.

"Um Angelica?" Peggy stood awkwardly by the door. "Y-you okay?" She'd never seen her sister portray such raw emotion.

Angelica didn't say anything. But Peggy noticed something, her sisters shoulders was shaking, and she was making small whimpering noises.

"Angie… Are you… crying?" Once again, her silence was an answer. Angie was a nickname that no one other than Eliza had used since the death of their mother.

Peggy cautiously stepped to her sister and sat on her bed. She placed a comforting hand on Angelica's back. Angelica was still laying, chest down on her bed, sobbing into her pillow.

"Do you want me to stay the night?" The crying lessened for a second, before Angelica nodded and turned on the waterworks again.

"Okay. I'm going to get my pillow and duvet. I'll be right back." Peggy murmured softly. She lightly walked to the door, as if her sister was asleep.

But once outside Peggy breathed a sigh and slid down the wall to the floor. Her sister was cruel and mean to her, but right now she was in pain. What could Peggy do? Do the same thing that her sister did on a daily basis and leave her to rot? The youngest Schuyler sister stood and smiled.

She wouldn't leave Angelica alone.

'Maybe, just maybe…" Peggy thought, 'If I comfort her she'll like me more.' She knew it was a silly and childish thought but Peggy pushed it out of her head and tip toed back into Angelica's room with her bedding.

About an hour later Angelica sat up, her mascara was streaked down her face and hey eyes red.

"Will you listen?" She whispered and Peggy swallowed and nodded.

"Oh my god. I remember last night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days." She smiled sadly, "Remember those college boys tripping over themselves to win our praise." Peggy smiled as well.

The decoration in the dance had been beautiful. With dreamlike candle light and streamers like snow.

"Oh but Alexander…" Angelica let out a sob, "I'll never forget the time I saw his face." Peggy would have rolled her eyes at her love struck sister is Angelica hadn't been looking so heartbroken. She found Alex cute. So what?

"My god, I'm never going to be the same. Intelligent eyes and a hunger-pang face." She blushed. "And when he said hi, I forgot my dang name. Oh he set my heart aflame."

Angelica stopped for a minute before she smiled again. "We talked at the dance you know. He came up to me and we talked for a long time. Do you want to know what he said?" Peggy nodded.

"Well he told me that I appeared as a woman who was never satisfied. I didn't understand at first. But he said he was never satisfied."

"What does that mean?" Peggy asked.

Angelica sighed dreamily and ignored her question, "So this is what it feels like to match wits. With someone at my level, what the hell is it the catch?" Peggy frowned at Angelica's shameless boasting.

"Handsome, boy, does he know it! Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!" Angelica's face grew drawn and sad once more, "But then I turn and see Eliza face and she is…" Angelica sighed, "Helpless."

"And so…" The eldest continued with tears in her eyes. "I thought he was after me because I'm a Schuyler sister and that would elevate his status. But I let Eliza get her claws on him." She laughed bitterly. "Nice going Angelica." Peggy wondered why Angelica hadn't acted on her feelings. sooner, seeing as she had met Alex before the dance.

"I know my sister like I know my own mind. You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind. If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned. He'd be mine…" Angelica sighed, "She would say 'I'm fine' she'd be lying." Peggy flinched at Angelica's loving words towards Eliza. Her rants about her "pain." Peggy suddenly felt very uncomfortable to be in there. She shifted on the bed covers and looked away.

"But when I fantasized last night, It's Alexander's eyes. I romanticize what might have been if I hadn't sized him up so quickly. At least I keep his eyes in my life." Angelica looked down, her hour of weakness growing.

"So… Alex asked 'Liza out?" Peggy asked, confused. Angelica shakily nodded.

'Bing!' Peggy phone emitted a quick bell-sound and lit up.

Angelica sniffed, "Who's that?"

"Uh," Peggy glanced at her phone. "It's Laf."

"Everyone is finding love but me!" Angelica flopped herself down in bed and pressed her pillow on her face, as if trying to suffocate herself.

Peggy absentmindedly lifted the pillow up and scoffed.

"Lafayette and I are just friend, Angie."

"Okay." The girl frowned, "And don't call me Angie." Peggy sighed and mumbled a whatever still looking at her phone.

French Fry: is everything alright? u+angelica left rather quickly

Peggy: Yeah. Girl trouble.

Peggy sent a few texts back and forth with her frenchman until Angelica (once again) interrupted them.

"Are you going to keep texting him or help me? If you chat so much you're going to come across as desperate."

"Girl. We're friends. I'm going to talk to him." Because he's the first real friend I've ever had.

"Eh whatever."

"Angelica!" Eliza suddenly burst into the room, earning a surprised squeak from Peggy. "You'll never guess what just happened!" Eliza squealed and ignored Peggy.

"Alex asked me out!"

"Oh wow. What a shock." Drawled Peggy but once again was overlooked.

Eliza sighed, "I'm helpless…"


	7. A Revolution in the Making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I got a question from someone asking what exactly Alexander + co was protesting and just to clear that up because I forgot to put in. It's racism against people of colour because a lot of crap is going down there i feel like alex would be 1.7 meters of pure rage about it. also, as much feelings i have about racism, this is not a political fic. please dont leave comments or hate messages about the topic.

Lafayette said his goodbyes to Maria and left the dance with the Hamlisquad, as Alex had dubbed them one drunken night. Alex was glowing. Apparently this had been a good night for him.

"And guess what?!" Alex looked at John waiting for him to guess 'what'.

"What, Alex?" John tiredly asked,

"Eliza's coming to the protest!" Alex squealed like a butchered pig.

"Calm down man!" Herc intervened and rolled his eyes, "Laf, you will be here for the protest, right?" Alex stopped smiling.

"Uh… Yeah." Lafayette forced a grin, but it was a grim reminder of what was to come. It was common fact that Lafayette was at this collage in an exchange student program. The only problem was that this certain program only lasted a single school year. Even if he wanted to stay, he didn't have nearly enough american currency to buy a place to stay, seeing as he was staying with John's ever gracious parents, and he'd have to change collages, which is a lot of paperwork.

"Alex has been working on his speech for months. Herc's been making flags and signs. We've all put so much effort into working on this. I wouldn't miss it for all the education in the world, mon amis." It was true, they all had but their blood and sweat into speeches, fundraising, everything. Herc had even used his artistic talents that he'd gotten from his job, an assistant tailor, to create traditional cultured clothing and creative signs.

John piped up from the back of the boys, "Alex, since we're so set on the topic of the march, did you speak to Mr Washington about when the march will to held?"

Alex grinned deviously. "Yeah." All of the men leaned in to hear. "One week before summer vacation!" It may not seem like much to passerby's but all four men whooped in happiness, even Aaron who had stayed quiet the whole walk.

"Whatddya say we grab a beer to celebrate?" John suggested with a cheeky grin. The boys agreed and they headed off to the nearest bar that they knew didn't card.

A hour later, a tipsy Alex was spilling his heart out to his friends.

"And I'm supposed to get in front of everyone and make this speech! What if people don't like it?" He looked desperately at Lafayette, who was the only sober one there.

Aaron sat down next to the man, also a bit drunk.

"While we're talkin' let me offer you some free advice." Alex looked hopefully at him. "Talk less. Smile more. Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for."

Alex snorted. "You can't be serious."

"You want to get ahead?" Alex nodded. "Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead." At that moment John appeared behind Burr, cutting him off before he could offer more toxic advise.

"Raise a glass to the revolution!" He slurred and sloppily clicked glasses with Herc, his Sam Adam beer spilling onto the table.

Aaron annoyedly mopped up the drink from his shirt and sighed. "Well I was thinking we could all invite the friends we have. The more support the more people will realize their privilege."

"Yeah!" Alex perked up but his words still slurred. "I told 'Liza and Johnny could get the pink girl,"

"Angelica." John corrected.

"Yeah, her. And Laf could get the yellow one."

"Peggy." Lafayette said tiredly.

"Ayyyy…" Hercules stopped chugging alcohol, "I could make posters now that we know the date."

"And I could help!" Suggested Lafayette. Everyone agreed.

"And Theodosia would help, I think. She's kinda artistic." Aaron was sobering up quickly.

John wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "For a guy with such a stick up your ass I never took you for someone who would help a girl cheat."

"Laurens, don't say things you'll regret in the morning." Lafayette broke the tension before Aaron could react. "I vote we all head our separate ways and share hangover cures in the morning."

"Broccoli works!"

"No. It probably doesn't. Does anyone need an uber?" They mumbled no and stumbled out of the bar, Aaron shot Lafayette a 'Thank you' glance before he left.

Lafayette wandered around New York for some time. He was lost in his own thoughts and didn't keep up with the time. But somehow, he found himself standing at Schuyler mansion. It seemed huge, but not to big to live in.

'Should I go in?' The frenchman thought to himself. He wished desperately he could find out the time and cursed himself for forgetting his watch. 'What if she's asleep? What if she doesn't want to see me?' Lafayette shook the thoughts out of his head. He'd only met her a few weeks ago, why was he so worried? He did he to ask her a few questions anyway.

Lafayette pushed the doorbell.

A few moments passed before the door opened, revealing a tired looking Peggy, rubbing her eyes and still in her party clothes.

"Mmh?" She said, not yet noticing who was at the door.

"Bonjour, Peggy." Peggy looked up though her mess of curly dark hair in surprise.

"Laf?" He gave a smile and nodded.

"Oh my god, come inside out of the cold. What are you doing here?" Laf stepped inside and followed Peggy to her kitchen.

"Sorry for arriving so late but I stumbled across your house and just wanted to say hi."

"Tea?" Lafayette accepted the drink. "Well now you know where I live. Use this information wisely." She mocked a stern look and Laf snorted while sipping his tea.

"I also wanted to ask a few questions."

"Shoot."

"First of all, is Angelica okay?" Peggy rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah she's fine. Just a bit of boy trouble between 'Liza and Angie." She frowned and shook her head. "Angelica. Sorry."

"And the second thing is there's this march going on at school. It's basically equal rights for everyone of different races and white privilege. We've been working on it for a long time and I was wondering if you'd help put up posters?" He phrased the last sentence as a question, and hopefully. To his relief, Peggy's face broke into a lopsided grin.

"I'd love to! When's the date?"

"A week from graduation. Or in three months. Is it okay if Maria helps too?"

"Sure! She's cool."

"I'll tell her you think so." Peggy giggled again and trailed two were left in an awkward silence. Lafayette couldn't help but notice her looking around the room, almost unhappily.

Peggy caught his stare. "Is something wrong?"

Lafayette shook his head. "I've never seen someone look so alone in their own home."

"Well it won't be my home for long. In a couple of weeks I'll be eighteen and I'll move out as soon as I find someone to share the rent with."

"Huh." The silence overtook them once more until Peggy broke it.

"Laf, when do you leave? For France I mean."

"Three days after graduation. That mean we won't have a lot of time together."

"I guess we'll just have to make the most of what we have, won't we?"

The french boy chuckled. "Yeah. We will.”


	8. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of musical quotes but later in the story there will be more and maybe a few references to other musical references to a certain show that also includes a dashing frenchman in pursuit of revolution.

Peggy swung her legs. She and Lafayette sat the railing that overlooked a road. It wasn’t to high up and it was easy to balance so they had no chance of falling to their deaths. They were eating ice cream (Peggy’s was a special ice cream that didn’t have lactose) and waiting for Maria so they could put of posters.

“-So you’re turning 18 soon.-” Lafayette broke the silence in his native tongue.

“-Mmh.-” Peggy was to focused on her ice cream to pay attention.

“-Does that mean Elizabeth is 18 already?-”

Peggy shook her head, “-Eliza’s 19. Angelica’s 19 too but I think she’s staying home because of Eliza. They were born so close together that for a little while they’re the same age.-” she said in-between a mouth full. “-Eliza’s thinking of moving in with Alex. They’re taking it a bit fast aren’t they?-”

“-In old times you could get married after two weeks. It’s to bad because half the time the man cheats on his wife and she almost burns him alive.-”

“-Huh.-” Then they were silent again. Peggy checked her watch.

Lafayette took it upon himself to start a conversation again, “If you don’t mind me prying, but what happened to your mother?” Peggy stiffened and Lafayette imminently knew he’d struck a nerve.

“I-I’m sorry if you don’t want to ta-“ Stammered Lafayette,

“I was 12 when she died.” Peggy said quickly. She looked away. “In a car crash. I was with her.”

“Mon dieu…” Whispered her friend, “Were you alright?”

“Yeah. She threw her body on me so she took the hit, not me. She died for me.” 

“Peggy I’m so sorry…”

“Bonjour y’all.” Maria hopped over the railing and saw their faces. “Christ, who died?”

“Maria there is not a worst use of words then that.” Deadpanned Lafayette and Peggy giggled, stretching her face into what she hoped was a believable smile.

Maria grinning, confused, “James thinks I’m out shopping so I might need to get a cheap dress after this.”

“Maria you need to leave him mon ami.” Lafayette said sadly but Maria shook her head. 

“He ain’t abusive. He never hits me.”

“He doesn’t have to.” Peggy looked at the girl with a saddened expression. Maria shook off her comment.

“Anyways, “ She said changed the subject, “We should head on over to the college.” Peggy threw her ice cream away and followed her friends. She wasn’t hungry anymore.

 

Although Peggy and Lafayette were different in every way possible, they were fast friends. Lafayette wasn’t afraid to stand up for what he believed in and was always talking, even if his english wasn’t the best, and joking. Peggy on the other hand was quieter from years of her sisters shutting her down. She only opened up to those she trusted, and Lafayette happened to be one of them. He knew it and decided to use that fact.

“Peggy?” Lafayette pasted another poster the wall.

“Mmh?” Peggy had a brush in her mouth because she needed both hands to hang up posters.

“So I’m moving into a new apartment soon. I’ll be out of the Laurens’ house.”

“But you’re leaving in three months! What’s the point?”

“The Laurens are in a bit of, ah what’s the word? Financial problems. I think it would be easier to feed one less person. I’m renting a small apartment for two people. I just need someone to share the rent with. And since you’re turning eighteen in two days…”

Peggy didn’t take the hint, “Maybe another exchange student? One of them ought to be staying for another year.”

“Peggy.”

“Oh!” Realization came over her face. “You’re asking me? To move in?”

“Oui. I know we have only known each other for a few weeks but I think it would be a god fit. As long as the Hamlisquad don’t give us a rough time about being a girl and boy.”

“Hamlisquad?” Peggy raised an amused eyebrow.

“Don’t ask. Please.”

“Okay then. but back to the apartment thing. I’d be happy to move in with you. I feel like I’ve known you longer than a few weeks. I’d be glad.” Peggy smiled. “I’m going to go paste some posters in the hallway. We can sort out the chinks of this later.” Peggy gathered her supplies and left just as Maria entered.

“Why’re you smiling?” Ask Maria with a knowing look. “Did you ask her to move in?” Lafayette nodded.

“She said yes.”

“Oh c’mon Frenchie! You can’t move in with your crush!!!” Lafayette snapped to reality and stared at Maria with a shocked expression.

“I don’t have a “crush” on Peggy!” Hissed the french man, scoffing at the funny english word. Maria rolled her eyes.

“Whatever ya say Frenchie.” Lafayette tried to protest but Peggy walked back in the room.

“Alright, that’s the last of the posters. We gotta thank Herc for designing these. The printing must’ve cost a fortune.” Peggy picked up some of the huge paint cans on the ground. “So what’d I miss?”

Maria opened her mouth but Lafayette cut her off before she could say anything. “Nothing much. I just told Maria of our plans to move in together.”

“I should head home and tell my dad. I’ve saved up enough money over the years for an average size apartment’s rent for at least two months. I should get a job by then, right?”

“And when Frenchie moves, I can move in!” Maria joked and Peggy laughed.

“Yeah. It’ll be like having Lafayette but with good fashion sense.”

“Alright I’m done.” Lafayette role his eyes. “Au revoir vos pommes de terre!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGELICA AND ELIZA AREN’T TWINS THEYRE JUST BORN CLOSE TOGETHER. I WAS BORN IN FEBRUARY AND MY BROTHER IN APRIL SO FOR A FEW MONTHS WERE THE SAME AGE


	9. Washington On Our Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello yes hi friendly reminder that I’m much much younger than all of you imagine and went to a school that didn't teach writing or grammar or spelling I’m sorry for all the mistakes. This story is so I can improve my writing and grammar skills so thank you all for the feedback on them and if you’ve noticed a few things then feel free to tell me. I can take it.

Lafayette knocked on the door to Peggy’s house. The birthday girl herself answered the door with a huge smile on her face.

“Laf!” She squealed happily when she saw her friend outside. “C’mon in! Maria’s already here.” Instead of having a birthday party Peggy, Lafayette, and Maria were moving into Peggy and Lafayette’s new apartment.   
Peggy led Lafayette to her room where Maria already sat.

“Hey Frenchie!” Maria grinned. It was the first time that Lafayette had been into Peggy’s room and he had to admit, the girl had enough style to make it up for the both of them. 

As if Maria had read Lafayette’s mind, like all good friends can do, she said: “If you decorated this room yourself, then maybe you could make your apartment look nice. After all, you’ll be living in it longer than Lafayette anyways.” Peggy laughed.   
Lafayette picked up the first box. There weren’t that many but she insisted on bringing kitchen items, like they weren't going to order takeout every night!

“Don’t forget were going over to the Laurens’s for my stuff.” He struggled to carry the box. “Mon dieu Peggy! What did you put in this?” 

“Clothes.”

“Are your clothes made of brick?” He wobbled as he walked out of the room. Peggy and Maria giggled.

 

About an hour later, they had loaded all the boxes into Maria’s car. (And maybe stopped to have some cake, but who could blame them?)

“Sweetie come give your family a hug goodbye!” Called Mr Schuyler from the entrance to the house. It had taken a while to explain to him that she wasn’t moving in with Lafayette because they were dating but he’d eventually agreed and even helped her fill out the forms and look for jobs online.  
Peggy gave him a big hug. Her father wiped his eyes.

“My two little girls are growing up so fast! Soon Angelica will be gone and I’ll be all alone…”

“Don’t worry, Dad. I’ll visit every chance I get.” Peggy promised as she let go of her father and tried to keep her own tears at bay. She wondered if this is what Lafayette felt when he had to say goodbye to his own family.

“You better or else I’ll come to you! Now say goodbye to your sisters.” Peggy knew her father was oblivious to her troubles with the other Schuyler sisters but she still wish he hadn’t said that.  
Angelica looked angry and gave her a stiff hug. She said nothing but look at Peggy though slitted eyes. Eliza however, was a different story. Her sister looked like she’d been crying and smiled as she embraced Peggy warmly. When Peggy moved to pull away Eliza held on.

“I’ll miss you.” Whispered Eliza into Peggy’s ear in a voice so quiet Peggy strained to hear. “I’m sorry for everything I’ve done.” Then she released Peggy and looked away, refusing to meet Peggy’s confused stare. “Peg! You comin’ or what?” Called Maria from the car. Peggy could hear Lafayette tell her to give Peggy time but she gave a final wave and ran over to her friends before she could get emotional.

 

“This is it!” Lafayette unlocked the door to the new apartment.

“Could you go any slower? I’m dying over here!” Snapped Maria from under a pile of cardboard boxes. Lafayette grinned and opened the door as slowly as possible,

“Lafayette if I drop this damn box the plates in here won’t be the only thing that’s gonna break!” 

“Fine! Fine!” Chuckled the man as moved out of the way for Maria. She half dropped the box onto a table. 

“Ahhhhh…” Maria stretched out her arms. “That feels nice.”

“Don’t get to used to it. We’re going down for more stuff.” Peggy was cut off by Lafayette’s phone ringing. 

“Pardon. It’s Alex and he gets angry if I don’t pick up.” He walked out of the room. Maria relaxed into the couch and gave a sigh of contentment.

“How’s about we just stay here until Frenchie gets back? Just between you and me.” Peggy laughed and said: “Fine. I’ve been dying for a break anyways. Who knew Laf had so much stuff?” The girls relaxed and talked for ten more minutes before Lafayette walked back into the room, his face white.

“Do you know someone name George Fredrick?” Maria and Peggy nodded.

“He’s a teacher.” Peggy explained, “Everyone calls him ‘King George’ because he’s so controlling all the time.”

“Usually a british accent gets me all hot and flustered but his just makes me want to puke.” Maria mimed retching.

“Ew Maria. To much information. Anyways, why do you ask?”

“He’s trying to stop the protest from happening.”

“WHAT?” Maria and Peggy yelled unison, standing up. Lafayette looked pale.

“He says it’s irrelevant and shouldn’t happen at a college. He seems to think it’ll distract students from finals.”

“But finals will be over by then.” Peggy cried. Maria turned away, swearing violently.

“Exactly. We have Mr Washington on our side and he’s trying to change Mr George’s mind. Fortunately, Mr Washington has the headmistress’s favor but we might lose protesters.” Lafayette looked stressed and ran his hands though his curly hair.

“Laf.” Peggy placed a reassuring hand on Lafayette’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay. I don’t know know Alex very well but I have a feeling that he’s not gonna go down at the hands of some old, pasty, racist, man.” Lafayette smiled.

“Thanks, Peg.” 

“Now how about we go get the last of our stuff and actually move in? It’ll take our mind off of things.” Peggy gave a final grin and skipped out the door. Lafayette watched her go.

“So what was that about not have a crush?” Snickered Maria.

“Shut up.”


End file.
